The Red Death
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Vivienne is the most fearsome pirate on the Seven Seas. What will she herself face? Crossover with Louisa Burton's series of erotica. OCxOC, OCxDarius COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too.

Prologue

Pirates. Fearsome men willing to forge a life beyond the reach of the law, liberated from conventional jobs and the constraints of European powers and society where they could pursue wealth, merriment, and adventure. The notorious outlaws, thieves, and criminals in every nation, including their own, who engaged in more than simple crime and undertook nothing short of a socio-political revolt unto the powers of Europe.

It was a brilliant description, if they were all men. Vivienne looked out over the water to see black sails come up over the horizon, She realized she was the only woman who could turn back the tide of tyranny on the high seas, but she was only the Pirate Lord of the Northern Seas.

She only wished she didn't have to capture a lesser Pirate Lord for her task, that things could go her way for once. It was horrible for pirates to turn on each other, but she had no choice as the English monarchy had threatened every pirate's life and treasure.

The black-sailed ship loomed closer. She recognized the Jolly Roger that floated above its sails. _Jack Sparrow, that man disgusts me._ Vivienne had her boat lowered and her first mate, Rose, a beautiful wench turned pirate, went with her. The _Black Pearl_ loomed over the tiny boat, but she was undaunted. The mate onboard, Gibbs as she remembered, pulled the boat up with her and Rose's help.

Dressed in her Pirate Lord best, the gold trim on her jacket and the red velvet fabric made every pirate jealous, except her first mate. Her first mate already had her heart. She needed nothing else. They slept together in her cabin on her ship every night.

"Captain Vivienne of the _Red Death_, Captain Sparrow." Gibbs announced as the ship's crew stepped back. They had heard the stories of Vivienne ransacking the colonies and helping free slaves, but on the flip side of her good nature were the stories of killing all of the English merchant vessels that crossed her path. She was also wanted for murders of dukes, a prince, a duchess, and several counts. She had a regal baring, but she never wanted to hurt you unless you hurt her first. No one knew her relationship with Jack Sparrow, other than those two alone.

"Captain Sparrow." She said, good-naturedly.

"Vivienne and who is this flower?" He turned on the charm.

"She's my Rose. MY Rose, Jack." She calmed a little. "Now, I came to you because I am unsure of trusting the other Pirate Lords. "

"What do you need?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"I need you to help me take out a Pirate Lord."


	2. Rum and the Red Death

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too.

Chapter 1

Jack was utterly dumbfounded. "What? Vivienne, that's treason around pirates!" No pirate had the right to take out a Pirate Lord. It was against the Code. He prized that Code as it had saved him numerous times.

"Good thing I'm a Pirate Lord because I am authorizing it as Pirate Lord of the Northern Seas." Instantly, everyone but Jack and Rose bowed to her.

"The Northern Seas? But that would mean that Captain Bartholomew was…"

"My father." She finished for the Captain.

"That would make you really old."

"Immortal, Jack Sparrow, something you crave." Vivienne grinned.

"So what would my reward be for taking out this Pirate Lord?"

"Whatever you wish, save myself and Rose. Also, the Pirate Lord's Title and treasure, which I happen to know all of the locations of the entire Pirate Lords' treasure. It is my duty as it was my father's." She explained.

"Who's the Pirate Lord?" Jack asked. He wasn't going to dive into it unless he knew he could take him out.

"The usurper Pirate Lord of the Southern Seas, Captain Bloody Michael." Vivienne's voice carried disgust.

"Bloody Michael? What happened to Morgan?"

"Killed for his position. How about it, do we have an accord? The four greater Pirate Lords are immortal, save for the usurper. The only way to become immortal is if another of the greater Lords gives you it or you kill the usurper." She smiled.

"Besides, Captain Sparrow, your crew would be immortal too. You would be forever and do would your ship, just like the _Red Death_." Rose added.

"Really? Well, I like this idea, but there is a problem. What does the keeper of the Code say of this?" Jack gulped, knowing the first two words.

"Your father? He's all right with it, since it was a usurper. Besides with the East India Trading Company on our backs and Cutler Beckett on my ass, we need a strong Pirate Lord of the Southern Seas. Your father would be proud if you got rid of the usurper, I can tell you that." Vivienne assured him.

Captain Sparrow looked at his ship. "Well, Gibbs? You will be in charge while I am gone. Take care of the ship and the crew."  
Gibbs stared at him. "You aren't taking us?"

"Can't, mate, it would be too risky. Only a Greater Pirate Lord would be able to get to the usurper." Jack reasoned.

"Glad you see it my way, Captain Sparrow. Rose and I will take you to the ship." With that, Vivienne had the boat lower and it was a short row to her own ship. The men on her ship pulled her boat up and all bowed at the sight of two Pirate Lords.

"Back to work, mates. Rose, show Sparrow to some rum from my personal collection and get the spare cabin ready." She smiled at her first mate.

"Yes, Mistress." Rose said as she went below, but Jack lingered a moment.

"Mistress?" Jack's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, she and the crew call me that. You will not. I will take you to the rum, Captain Sparrow." Vivienne said, quite upset at his comment.

She brought him down to the Captain's cabin and found Rose getting the rum and a glass for her Captain. Rose was a gift to her from her own gold. Rose, with her Red hair and blue eyes was a slave, then Vivienne had bought her and the two had fallen in love. Rose obeyed her, but wasn't afraid to order her around in bed, which Vivienne didn't mind so much.

"Rose, go take charge of the ship." Vivienne ordered.

"Yes, Captain." She said, handing her the glass and taking her leave.

"She's a beauty." Jack commented. "Where did you find that one?"

"An auction in London about two years ago. The Duke of Essex decided to sell her, called her useless. I bought her and the next day that Duke was dead. From what I heard, the King of England sent me a private thank you, but publicly made a warrant for my arrest. Nothing was done until I murdered his mistress, Duchess of North Suffolk." She laughed.

"Sounds like you were busy, too busy to join me on my adventures." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, yes. You ended up in the Locker got the _Pearl _back from Barbossa after he mutinied, oh, and my personal favorite, you were kissed by a woman who killed you. I think that was the highlight of my day." Vivienne put her legs on her desk, pouring the rum.

"I think it was a good career." Jack answered defensive.

"Oh, well. The reason I left you five years ago, you were not a Captain. You sold your sold to Jones. You idiot!" Vivienne yelled.

"Yes, but my debt is square with him." Jack said charmingly.

"So you seem to think." Vivienne said quietly.

"Well, where are we going now?" Jack said.

"We are going to see your father. He's off the coast of Port Royal for a week, then leaving for the Cove." Vivienne smiled smugly as Jack cringed.


	3. Plans and Slaves

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too.

Chapter 2

They arrived at Pirate Cove a week later. The ship made excellent time and Vivienne was actually in a good mood. It was surprising to Jack, who unlike the crew, had ever seen her so happy. The ship docked and Vivienne disembarked with Rose and Jack. The other Pirate Lords were there already as the threat of Cutler Beckett mounted since he combined his fleet with Davy Jones.

"Hello, all." She said sweetly. No one knew whom she was save for Jack, Rose, and Jack Sparrow's father, Teague.

"Who is this?" Barbossa darted his eyes between her and Jack. "Another wench for Sparrow?"

"No, I'm not." Vivienne said defiantly.

"Oh, a gift for me then? A 'sorry' for taking my ship from me?" Barbossa sneered.

"Oh, that's enough. Where's Teague?" Vivienne said, taking out Bartholomew's sword out of its hilt.

"Where did you get Bartholomew's sword from, girl?" Gentleman Jocard asked.

"Seeing as he was the woman's father and Pirate Lord of the Northern Seas, I suggest you show your respect." Teague's voice came from the shadows.

Everyone lowered his or her hats to her except for Teague. "Hello, Teague. Long time, but I came with the gift of family."

"Jackie? What do I owe this pleasure, Captain Vivienne?" Teague replied, visibly intrigued. Everyone else cringed. This beautiful woman was Captain Vivienne? She was one of the most ruthless pirates in the world. She kept to the Code, but she wasn't afraid of breaking it. They wondered if Teague knew.

"Well, I broke the Code. I decided to go after a greater Pirate Lord. Don't worry, it isn't you." She chuckled.

"Teague is a greater Pirate Lord?" Jocard asked.

"Yes. He is Pirate Lord of the Western Seas and his duty is to be Keeper of the Code, ensuring lesser pirates like you follow it. Only the three greater Pirate Lords are allowed to break the Code without consequences."

"I thought there were four." Barbossa said.

"There were, until there was a usurper. Now, Jack Sparrow is going to help me get the usurper and as a reward he gets the title of Pirate Lord of the Southern Seas and immortality." Vivienne waited for a reaction.

"How come you didn't pick any of us?" Mistress Chang seethed.

"I can't trust any of you, but Rose and Jack. Rose is never out of my sight for long and Jack and I have a history."

"What sort of history?" Barbossa asked.

"None you should know of other than I was a Russian princess."

Teague came over and said to her, "I know, your Russian heritage as a princess is important to all of your people. But I also know you would rather face Beckett and kill him to ensure piracy is upheld. Go on this quest with Jack and I will see if I can delay Beckett until you get back."

"No! We must deal with Beckett first! He will destroy us." Vivienne declared.

"True enough, but how do we do it?" Jocard asked solemnly.

"I have an idea. Send me to Beckett. I can't die, so if he tries to kill me, I can live through it. Maybe Jack could present me as a gift to the East India Trading Company. After all, they do like their slaves, don't they?" Vivienne reasoned.

Rose stepped forward. "No, Mistress. You are a brilliant strategist, send me instead. I will go and do as you wish." She curtsied low and Vivienne knew it would be wiser as Rose was immortal as well.

"All right, dear Rose. You may go, but you must play the part of slave. I know you hate it, but you must throw off suspicion that you are a pirate. Understood?" She nodded. "I want you to listen to Captain Sparrow and you have full authority to injure him if he tries anything." Vivienne smiled. "I trust you my darling."

Rose and Jack disappeared. Rose followed him to a ship, but then they saw the _Black Pearl_ here, at Pirate's Cove. "All right, you ready Rose?" She nodded obediently. She was stripped down and given slave clothing, a dirty gown of brown with an off-white shirt that showed her bosoms. "You must let Beckett touch you. I know you only like it when Vivienne touches you, but you need to play the part of slave."

"Yes, Master Sparrow." He smiled at her.

"We pirates are a rough lot. So you must fear me and act like it, agreed."

"Yes, Master." She replied timidly.

"Good." They sailed on until they came to open water. The crew let the lifeboat down so Jack could row to the sandbar in the middle of the two armies.

Davy Jones, Will Turner, and Beckett stood there while Jack and Rose, in chains starting walking towards them. Rose whimpered and Jack played the part of Master perfectly, kissing her lips as a punishment for not following obediently.

"Who is this?" Beckett asked.

"This unbearable wench of a woman is my slave, Rose." Jack replied, grinning.

"Since when do you keep slaves, Jack?" Will asked.

"Since I bought her. You've been gone, mate. Sold your soul to Beckett and Jones, but I want to get to the point."

"Which is?" Beckett said, bored.

"I want to give you this slave, Beckett, a gift as it were. She's a good girl when you discipline her and Will is required on my ship. The crew is missing him." Jack answered.

"A gift?" Beckett inspected her. "Will you obey my every command, Rose?" She whimpered and he slapped her. "Will you?"

"Yes, Lord Beckett."

"She has been educated." Beckett said quickly.

"Well, I did ask her opinions on things. I also taught her to read and write when she obeyed me. We read all my books on philosophy, politics, governing, mathematics, grammar, and fiction. Quite the avid reader she is." He smiled at her and she smiled a little.

"I'll accept this gift and you will take Mr. Turner. You pirates better prepare yourselves for an onslaught." He smiled wickedly, grasping Rose's chain. Will and Jack began to walk away and she became scared of never seeing her Mistress Vivienne again because of the cruel man named Beckett.


	4. Heartbroken Rose

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too. A little sex in this one.

Chapter 3

Rose was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She wasn't sure if she could escape, but knew that Vivienne would not like it if she didn't play the part of slave. Slaves who don't like their masters try to escape. It was how it was done. She was in Lord Beckett's cabin when the guard came for her.

"You are required by Lord Beckett to see Davy Jones, girl." The guard said. "I am to escort you to your master."

She was sitting by the window and the guard thought she looked beautiful. She had on a green gown, modest, but it exposed her bosoms to any lecherous man. Beckett had decreed no one was to touch her save himself and anyone who did would be shot.

She gracefully stood up and swept out of the room with the guard following. She found her new, but temporary master and curtsied low.

"Ah, Rose. I would like you to meet Davy Jones. He will be wiping out your former master, Jack Sparrow." Beckett said, looking for a reaction. He found it in her eyes. They were full of despair. "Why are you upset? I will free you of these pirates and then marry you myself."

A look of utter shock filled her face. "Master? But I am only a slave. I have had my maidenhood taken from me. I could not marry you, my lord."

He chuckled and turned to Jones. Rose looked at Jones and fear filled her face. Jones knew she was a pirate, but he said nothing. Maybe he wanted to be freed from his job or the East India Trading Company?

'My lord?" Rose stepped closer to Jones. "May I talk to Master Jones?"

"Of course, dear Rose." Beckett said, stepping away.

"Rose, where is your mistress?" After Beckett had moved away, he still spoke in a whisper.

"She is with the other pirates at the Cove. I volunteered for this as I could not bear to see her in Beckett's hands." She smiled sadly. "You wish to be free and the pirates can free you, Davy Jones."

"How would you know such things?" Skeptical, as always. Jones chided himself.

"I was a slave for many years and if there's one thing I learned, it's to always think of the man or woman you wish to free." Rose looked him straight in the eye. "Calypso wants to free you, though you betrayed each other. The pirates are going to release her and her whirlwind will consume you. You will die, Davy Jones."

"Rose, you are more than a pirate, you are the seer." Jones smiled.

"Yes, Davy Jones. I know all that will be. It has been so since I was eight and Beckett will learn this in a few minutes as you will tell him the outcome of this battle." She smiled. "A lord married to a seer who is a slave? What would London society say?"

"Lord Beckett!" Davy yelled.

"Yes, is she troubling you?" Beckett asked.

"Quite the opposite. This will be the last time I see you." Davy replied.

"How so? You will betray us?" Beckett was skeptical.

"Ask your slave, she is a seer." Davy cackled and returned to his ship to wait for orders given by the East India Company.

"Well?" He yelled, grabbing her hair, but she remained calm.

"If my lord would let go of my hair, I could tell him what he wishes to hear."

He let go. "Well?"

"Davy Jones will die in this fight and a new Captain will emerge as the leader of the _Dutchman_. Jones will be taken by Calypso."

"You are certain?"

"Give the order and you will see if I am truly a seer as Jones has said."

He gave the order and the battle began. Rose could see nothing from the ship but she saw that the _Black Pearl_ went into the fray, but no other ship moved. Did Beckett think that Sparrow would perish just as Davy Jones would?

She thought of her mistress. What would Vivienne say, especially learning that Rose gave away her secret? That was the secret to all of Vivienne's success and no one knew save for Vivienne, herself and now Jones and Beckett. But Jones and Beckett would die this day, so it would just be the two of them again.

Beckett eyed her. She must have known that she would be a gift to him then. She wasn't struggling very much when Sparrow gave her to him. That would make sense. He walked over to her.  
"You are a value to me, my Rose. You will marry me and I will possess you." He whispered in her ear. She breathed, her bosoms almost popping out in the outfit he gave her and he felt his erection. "In fact, I will possess you now while Jones is fighting the pirates." He grabbed her and she didn't resist.

She knew he would take her and that he would finish as Jones ship went down. Then the crew would knock and tell him and she would be forced to clean him with her tongue and she would be dragged up here to be shown that he survived, that she was no seer until the new captain of the _Dutchman _boarded with Sparrow and her mistress.

In his cabin he quickly undressed as she was ordered to do the same. She climbed into his bed and he began to kiss her everywhere. He made her whimper in pain when he gave into his lust. He slammed into her without any warning and kept kissing her warm lips hungrily.

If she knew it would be this painful, she would never have sex with men again. He poured into her and sighed. "Now you carry my child. You belong to me, slave."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "What?" Beckett yelled, irate.

"Jones ship fell, sir."

"I will be out in a moment." He turned to her and got off of her body. "Clean me with your tongue, you whore." She did and he finished some more in her mouth.

"Get dressed." She did as she was told. She was dragged to the deck and Beckett looked at the scene. Jones had survived.

"You whore, you are not a seer." He slapped her.

"Please, master." Rose begged, knowing that her mistress would kill him.

"Please, what?" Beckett stopped his rage. "Good thing you can do as you are told in the bedroom."

Then the _Dutchman_ pulled up to the ship and Will Turner, Vivienne, and Jack Sparrow boarded Beckett's ship.

"That will be all, Beckett." Will said.

"You were right, Rose." Beckett looked at the three. "What do you want?"

It was then Vivienne looked at Rose. She had a slap mark on her face. "Your death will be a decent price along with your surrender." She seethed.

"How will this play out Rose?" Beckett asked.

Vivienne stopped dead. He knew? What was going on?

"The woman will kill you, Lord Beckett." Before Rose could finish the sentence, a sword when through him. It was Vivienne and he died.  
"You told him?" Vivienne yelled while all the other pirates were boarding and making the Company surrender.

"Does it matter? He's dead." Rose said, withdrawn.

"What happened my love?"  
"Jones discovered who I was, but didn't tell Beckett."

"There's something else." Vivienne showed concern.

"Yes, there is. He slapped me and called me a whore." Rose said, walking away. "He was to be my husband. I am Lady Beckett now."

"He never married you."

"Yes, but he announced it to the crew and now I am Lady Beckett to all of the ships here and now to the world. I am sorry, Vivienne." Rose had called her by her first name. She never did that. She was deeply scarred by what Beckett did to her.

"He took you?"

"Possessed me. My body belonged to him and I carry his child." Rose said quietly. All the pirates stopped dead.

Jack Sparrow came forward. "What can you do?"

"I want you to marry me, Jack Sparrow. Become Lord Beckett. Vivienne cannot marry me, only be my lover. No one need know it was Cutler Beckett's. I would become Lady Sparrow." Rose looked heartbroken. It was one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. "Vivienne can still have me, if she wishes."

"Is it what you want?" Rose nodded. "Then I wish it too. You have my blessing and I will perform the ceremony."


	5. The Tragedy of Weddings

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too. Suicide in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Rose sat alone in her cabin. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She didn't love Jack and she broke Vivienne's heart. What would Vivienne do if Jack upset her lover? Time could only tell her the answer. She looked so beautiful. She was in a red gown that a Lady would wear and she had her hair done in curls. All of Port Royal would be there. She had been alone for most of the trip there and she had yet to step foot on land.

She had to get Vivienne, Jack, and the rest of the pirates amnesty for rescuing her. She took one last look in the mirror and sweep out of the cabin as regally as possible. She stepped across the deck in a swift motion and had Vivienne help her into the boat. Gibbs rowed her ashore into the waiting arms of the East India Army. The leader was also there and she looked like a young widow.

"Commodore Smith?" Rose asked delicately.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked graciously.

"Lady Rose Beckett, wife of Cutler." She smiled sadly. "Sadly, he and his ship perished along with the rest of the fleet."

"Then how did you survive?" Smith asked suspiciously.

"The _Black Pearl_ rescued me from the water. The pirates were extremely well behaved this past week and I would like you to arrange a wedding to a Lord for me." She explained softly, the image of the perfect lady.

"Who is the Lord?" Smith asked.

"Captain Sparrow, he is a Lord in his own right and he agreed, in exchange for amnesty of his fleet and its crews, that he wed me." Rose said.

"Absolutely not!" Smith cried.

"He has to, Commodore." Rose said, firmly.

"Why?" Smith sneered, clearly not a fan of Jack Sparrow.

"Because I agreed to take care of the lady and her unborn child." Jack Sparrow answered coming out of the boat behind her.

"What?" Smith asked, confused.

Rose spoke up. 'My husband consummated the marriage to me before the attack. He perished with the fleet, but lately, I have been sick. The _Pearl _doctor said I had become pregnant." She sighed. "Upon hearing this, Captain Sparrow vowed to wed me and care for the child. He would take my title as well and the child will be of the Beckett bloodline. Captain Sparrow has asked to keep his name and I would beseech you to take great care for I can not return to London with a child and as a widow."

Commodore Smith looked at her as Jack put her hand on her shoulder. She smiled sadly, still in grief to her first husband. She wondered if this was a good idea at all.

"Very well. I will arrange a wedding." Smith said after a long silence. "All the pirates in Sparrow's fleet will have amnesty, but if they do anything out of sorts, the amnesty for that individual will be lifted. The only reason I am doing this is because Lady Beckett cannot return to London as a widow with a child. No one else is to know that this has occurred. The King will be most upset at the news, but what choice do we have?"

"Thank you, Commodore." Rose said, kindly.

"The wedding will be in a few hours and then you will all set sail for England, with your fleet, so the King can see you for himself, Lord Sparrow." Smith chuckled.

It was time for the wedding and Rose was nervous. She couldn't do this, but she had to and she would disappoint everyone if she didn't. This was all Beckett's fault. She hated him and Jack with every fiber of her tiny body, but what could she do?

"Rose," Vivienne came up behind her, "you look amazing, like a princess."

"Thank you. You have been a true and loyal friend. I don't want to go through with this, but I am a Lady of the English Court. I have no choice." Rose looked at Vivienne.

"You have to marry Jack, yes. But after you see the King, you can stay with me and never see him again."

"But he still has to kill the usurper."

"True, but he can do that on the way to England. In fact, at the reception, Captain Bloody Michael is paying us all a visit." She smiled slyly.

"Yes, Mistress." She said, brightly.

"Good. Now, it is time for your wedding, dear Rose."

The wedding was beautiful. The pirates behaved as promised and the governor presided over the ceremony. At long last, the ceremony was over and Rose went to the reception with the hope of seeing a duel. She had butterflies, but then she saw him. The Captain Bloody Michael was looking right at her, the bride. He swiftly walked over to her, apparently knowing who she was.

"Milady?" He asked, kissing her hand.

"Yes, Captain Michael?"

"You know who I am?"

"I do, but you have interrupted my wedding and my husband will not stand for it."

"Who is your husband?" He asked, maliciously.

"I am." Jack said standing. "And I would appreciate if you stepped away from my wife, sir."

"Captain Sparrow?" He glared. "Well, I challenge you to a duel and whoever wins gets your precious little tart of a whore." He touched Rose's face and she recoiled.

"I am a Lady, Captain!" She yelled.

"As I am sure you speak truth Lady, the offer still stands."

"Very well." Jack said, rushing over to Rose. "Are you alright?" Rose nodded. "Let's finish this, Lord of the Southern Seas."

Quick and precise, Jack stepped into the space of Bloody Michael. The swords drawn, they circled each other and Rose gasped. She had to fight for her own honor, but Vivienne would never let her. The two duelists went back and forth, trying hard to find a weakness. There was no weakness. Finally, Rose had had enough. She left the reception, not caring who followed. To her surprise, it was Gibbs.

"Where are you going, my Lady?" Gibbs asked causally.

"I'm not your Lady, Mr. Gibbs." She replied.

"Ah, but it is my job to take care of you if Lord Sparrow cannot. You are after all, the Captain's wife." He chuckled.

"I am not in this marriage to be watched. I never wanted this marriage to begin with and it sickens me. The only reason I agreed was to make sure my child was properly cared for and now, Bloody Michael has the gall to challenge the man who said he would take care of me! I don't want to be here or anywhere anymore. Please leave me be." Rose yelled at him. She looked at him to find Vivienne and Jack a little up the path. Jack looked sort of okay, but something dark consumed him.

"Is that really how you feel, Rose?" He walked closer to her.

"Yes, Lord Sparrow. I would very much like to go away from everything and not see the King at all. I just want to be left alone."

"What of your mistress, Rose?" Jack pointed to Vivienne, who had no mark of emotion on her face.

"I just need to…" She took off running. She went as far away from the wedding as she could. How could she do this to herself? To marry a man she didn't love? How could she do that to the child? She finally found herself at the brink of a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom.

"If I decide to jump, no one will know." She whispered. She looked at her dagger and got on her knees. The last few minutes of her life were a blur and she was unsure of what Vivienne or Jack would do if they found her dead, taken by her beautiful jeweled dagger, the one Vivienne had given her when she became first mate.

Vivienne felt it necessary to follow Rose after a few moments of debate. She whispered to Gibbs who nodded and then Vivienne took off into the woods. When she neared the top of the cliff, she took out her sword. She cut the brush and stepped into the clearing trying to find Rose. Then she smelled the blood.

"NO!" Vivienne rushed to Rose, but it was too late. "Rose, Rose…oh, Rose. Please don't leave me."

Rose had already stabbed herself in the stomach and turned into Vivienne. "It's…all right…I promise. Love you…. Vivi…enne…" And the life that Rose possessed passed out of her, leaving Vivienne alone, howling in despair.


	6. Tearful Goodbye

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too.

Chapter 5

Vivienne was still crying and it was after dark. What was she going to do? If she were found here, the Port Royal Navy would kill her for being at the sight of the death of Lady Beckett-Sparrow. But did it matter anymore? Rose was gone and nothing could bring her back. Jack Sparrow never deserved her beloved Rose and the body she held was proof of that.

She got up and took the body with her. Gathering her wits, she went to her ship. _Red Death_ waited for her in the quiet harbor. She looked at the crew and then realized they were looking at Rose. She looked at them all.

"Rose will be buried somewhere peaceful. We must steal away in the cover of night. Who knows what they will conclude? We might be looking at having the murder of Lady Beckett on our heads. Good thing we are immortal."

"Where will we go, Mistress?" The new first mate asked. She was a beautiful woman, red hair flaxen with ribbons and cold, blue eyes. She was a pirate heart and soul and knew what Rose had meant to her captain.

"My estate in Florida is suitable, Maria. Make the course. I will prepare her for burial."

Vivienne left without another word and the ship stole away to Florida while revelry was made that night in Port Royal.

It took two weeks to get to Florida. Vivienne had wrapped the body in silk after embalming it. The same thing she did to her own father's body many years before. If it weren't for her grief, she would have let them bury her in Port Royal. But the Navy and Jack hardly knew the Rose that had filled Vivienne's world with brightness. Brightness now extinguished. Vivienne had no intention of letting Jack Sparrow knowing of her grief. She had seen Cotton's parrot and had done nothing. Jack was no doubt looking for his wife.

She took the body and came out on deck for the first time since Port Royal had been left behind. The crew all bowed and Maria walked over to her to take Rose's body from her and put it into the waiting lifeboat. Maria would take it to the island and Vivienne and the rest of the crew would go to shore for the service Vivienne herself would give.

When they all got in the boat, they did not notice Jack's ship, _The Black Pearl_, or the navy that had followed them there.

Vivienne waited on shore until the body was in the coffin she had purchased for Rose, who still looked beautiful since Vivienne embalmed her. _You would never know she stabbed herself, _she thought. Then she noticed the ships around her own. No way were they going to interrupt this service. So she decided to start it.

"We come to honor Lady Rose Beckett-Sparrow. A remarkable young, feisty woman, though you would never know it with me." Chuckling from the crew as the Navy drew closer, seeing what was going on. "She was a beautiful soul and were it not for her rash actions, she would still be part of the crew of _The Red Death._ I grieve for her more than any other person in the world does. More than anyone could hope to. She was my light, my fire, and now it has been snuffed out because Beckett married her by force. She was mine to begin with. I purchased her at a slave auction four years ago and it isn't fair that she stole herself from me. All the blood as she told me that she loved me! I will always remember that sight. She killed herself because of Captain Sparrow! She killed herself because she could not bear being with anyone else but me and my crew." She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the newcomers. She immediately strode up to him. The Navy wanted to shoot her, but Jack waved them off. "It was you! It's your entire fault! Yours alone! You killed her and I did nothing to stop the wedding. Had I…She would still be alive." She slapped Jack clear across the face.

"You are grieving, Vivienne." Jack said calmly.

"That's Captain Vivienne to you, Lord Sparrow. You could not know how I feel. That I will be arrested for a murder I never committed. I won't accept that. I will fight." She seethed.

"Is that what Rose would want? At her funeral? Those were beautiful words and you want to taint them with blood. Why?" Jack knew why, but did Vivienne herself know why?

"Because she was mine! I loved her! I made love to her and she was ripped from me because of you."

"She took her life of her own free will." Jack countered.

"To avoid a wedding to you. She never wanted this wedding!" Vivienne was in hysterics and Maria, the new first mate came over to her.

"Please, Mistress. Please, let us go. You grieve too much. You will do something you regret." Maria pleaded.

"No. We need to bury her. Open the coffin." She said simply. The coffin was made of the finest wood money could buy and upon opening it, everyone saw that it was lined with red silk, a color of royalty. Rose herself had her hair adorning her face and she was dressed in a pink gown, the color of her name. She looked at peace and Jack noticed she had no wedding band. He did notice Rose's jeweled dagger inside the coffin, laced with Rose's own fingers.

"You did all this?" Commodore Smith asked in amazement.

"Yes, I did. I promised the day I purchased Rose that I would take care of her and so I have fulfilled that promise, even with her death." She said calmly. She motioned for the coffin to be closed and locked. The tombstone that had been erected was made of white marble, reading:

Rose, Lady Beckett-Sparrow

**First Mate of **_**the Red Death**_

**Lover and Wife**

**Slave and Friend**

**1718-1745**

"It's beautiful, Vivienne." Jack remarked.

"I know." She replied tears in her eyes as her crew lowered the coffin into the hole they had dug. They began filling it up and Vivienne broke down and sobs wracked her body.

She had never felt so depressed in her entire life. She looked at Jack and said, "If you still want the job, I won't stop you. But I don't care anymore. No one will be there for me as a lover and don't even start. I know you will promise me that you will love me, but it will not stop you to sleeping with other whores. Thank you for the thought, though."

Jack held his peace for a moment and said. "Rose died giving her title to you."

"What?" Vivienne was shocked.

"You are Lady Vivienne now, did you not know?"

"No, I didn't." She replied. What did this mean?

"You have to go to England to meet the King. You realize this right?"

"But I have no husband. I'm not supposed to be a lady of court, I'm a Pirate Lord." She proclaimed it proudly.

"You need a husband and I'm a Lord Sparrow. Think of it as a marriage of convenience and then at the end of it, we will go our separate ways." Jack looked at her pleading with his eyes, but spoke like a lord.

"No. I will not. Rose is dead because of you and I can't do that. I will go to England and explain to the King that I want no husband, that I am headstrong like Queen Elizabeth over a century ago." She smiled coldly. She looked at the crew. "Say your good-byes and prepare the ship. We go to the colonies for supplies, then to England."

"Vivienne, please. The King will not like this."

"He is not my King. My King is the sea and I would not presume to think that Vivienne doesn't have a plan." She looked at Jack. "Believe me, I will let you kill the usurper, but know that I will never regard you as a friend. To me, you forced my lover to murder herself and you were drinking while I cradled her in her last hour." She gave no room for argument and left to say good-bye and then went to her ship.

Jack pondered for a moment and then said, "I must go to England." He walked to the tombstone and placed a single pink rose on it. "Good-bye, my beautiful Rose. I would have been faithful for you."

He walked by the soldiers and they all went to their ships. Vivienne set a course north, while everyone else went south. Jack thought about Vivienne and what he would endure in England, but the King would be no match for Vivienne, Pirate Lord of the Northern Seas.


	7. The King and the Truth

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too.

Chapter 6

England, 2 months later

The King of England had anxious awaited the arrival of a new Lord and Lady of his court. The entire court of George II was there, from the heir to the servants, they all awaited the arrival of the new Lady and Lord of the King's court. Finally, the door to the great hall swung open and only Jack Sparrow stood there.  
He made his way to the throne and bowed deeply, saying, "Deepest apologies of my lateness, Your Majesty. The seas gave us trouble these last weeks."

"Where is your Lady?" He asked.

"She is not my Lady, Your Majesty. She told me so herself. She said she wants no husband and would be honored to follow in the footsteps of Queen Elizabeth from over a century ago." Jack explained.

"Yes, but I requested her here nonetheless. Where is she?" George looked around the room.

"Here I am, Your Majesty." The woman stepped forward and was in a silk blue gown with soft sleeves. Her hair whispered across her face and she was every bit as beautiful than anyone could image. "Lady Vivienne, Your Majesty."

George regarded her as she curtsied. "Is it true? You have no wish to marry?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is true. I lost my own heart to that monster." She responded, pointing at Jack.

"I see. Well, you do know you must obey your King, correct?" George asked.

"Yes, my Lord. I beg of you. Please, let me return to the sea. I could help you against the Spanish, the French, and number of England's enemies." She was trying so hard. Jack had to give her credit.

"No, my Lady Vivienne. You will marry Lord Sparrow and you will obey him as your husband. If I find that you have not, I will see you hanged. Is that clear?" George delivered his edict to a swaying Vivienne.

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed her head. "May I take my leave, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, but you should also ask your husband as well." George chided her.

"May I go, my Lord?" Vivienne gritted out.

Jack smiled at the raging beauty before him and answered, "Yes, my Lady. The guards will show you to my room."

She gasped and panicked, but she did as she was told. Especially with the King there, what could she do? She had no choice, at least not while she remained in England. As soon as they left, Vivienne had every intention of killing Jack and taking a leave of absence from the world itself.

They marched her to Jack's room and it was lavish. A silver four-poster bed in the center of the room with two closets for Jack and two closets for Vivienne. She looked inside and saw that they were carrying only the best dresses for her. Jack had spared no expense for his soon to be wife.

She found the bookshelf and pulled out a book of poems composed by Henry VIII only two centuries ago. She wished she could have met him. He sounded wonderful, full of talent. Not like the current King at all. He did only as he wished and she hoped that the people would kill him.

Jack wondered in as she reached halfway through the poems. He sat next to her on the bed and touched her soft flesh. It was wonderful.

"What are you doing, my Lord?" Keeping up the façade as long as they were at the palace was going to be difficult for Vivienne, she could tell already.

"I was thinking about you." He replied sensually.

"Really?" Her eyebrows raised. "What about the rest of your mistresses?"

"Rose would have stayed my wife and I would have sworn to protect her as such." He replied instead of answering her question.

"Would you have slept around on Rose?"

"No, I would have stayed loyal to such a beautiful flower of a woman. The name suited her well." He responded quietly.

"That it did, my Lord."

"Call me Jack in private."

"As you wish, Jack." She said.

"Look, I know you hate me and that you would do everything you could to hurt me or kill me given the chance." She nodded, but kept her peace. "As soon as this visit is over and the King sees us wed, we can go our separate ways and never have to see each other again. I even completed the job you asked me to do."

She regarded the man before her and said, "Only one way to find out." She drew her sword and stabbed him. He looked at her for a moment in surprise and then watched as his wound sealed itself and looked normal. "So how did you do it?"

"I sunk his ship after checking to make sure he was on it. It was a bloody battle. I lost a couple of my crew, but his ship went down and I made my way here."

"Liar, you used magic to make you immortal." She was raging. How could he lie to her after everything he put her through?

"So I did, but how did you know?" A twinkle in his eye, God she hated that.

"Because I saw Bloody Michael in disguise in London." She said.

"He followed us?" Now he was concerned. Would he try to kill Vivienne?

"So it would seem. Now, you will kill him or I won't hesitate to end your life as soon as we leave England." She smiled, it was cruel that was for sure.

"As you wish, my Lady." Jack smiled back. "But now, you are my wife starting now and we must consummate the marriage."  
"I never had a wedding." She responded as her hand dropped to her dagger.

"The King is wedding us with a bishop first thing in the morning. If I were you, I would get my beauty sleep." Jack chuckled as he got up and locked her door upon leaving, from the outside.


	8. Goodbyes and Requests

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. I am going to tweak the Pirate Lords scheme a bit there are the 9 Lords, but have 4 Pirate Lords who are higher than the 9 who do not go to the Brethren Court unless they wish too. The start of the crossover.

Chapter 7

Vivienne was now married and nothing went wrong with the wedding or the wedding night. She hated the King with a passion, but she didn't have a choice. She needed Jack because she couldn't kill Bloody Michael herself. No one person could be Pirate Lord of two seas. That was just outrageous.

She sat in a gown of blue silk and chiffon and contemplated. Why had Rose taken her own life? They could have raised the child together. It would have been great, raising a pirate. Rose always talked about having a child on board the _Red Death_. It would have brought her joy. And the more she thought about it, the more outraged she became. Jack drove her to suicide.

Jack was the one who made her leave. Vivienne decided that Rose was the only one and no one else would come close to her. It was up to her to reign over the Northern Seas like her father. She had to take the mantle and leave this place. If she ever saw Jack again, he would die. He had to. It was the only way to get her peace.

She crept through Hampton Court and came to the gate. It was a lot simpler than she had hoped, that is until she saw who was on the other side of the gate.

"Jack." She spat with venom.

"Vivienne, go back inside. We can't leave yet." Jack said calmly.

"No! I need to leave. Rose is the only one I love and the King destroyed the nice nature I possessed. You are forever considered the enemy. Now move or I will kill you."  
"In the blue gown, will you kill me? Rose was not my fault."

"She would still be alive if you didn't marry her, you pig!" She didn't want him to see her tears.

"My gear is on my ship. Let me go. I am of no use to you and you will wind up dead. I say this only warning because we are married in the eyes of the Crown and of England and I have no qualms about running you through." Vivienne looked at him hard and he stepped aside.

"Go. I will leave this night as well."

"Don't bother killing Bloody Michael. The pirates are dying out."

"No, they won't if I kill him." Jack said confidently.

"You don't understand. Rose could see the future. She was the Pirate Seer and you drove her to commit suicide."  
"Look, why don't you take some time off?"

"Where would I go?"

"Southern France."

"What's there?" She asked curiously.

"A castle of wonders. Grotto Cachee that's what it is called. Here." He handed a card to her. "Present this at the front gate. I was a popular guest and it will do you some good to be with others. The Lords there are fickle, but the Ladies are nice enough. Inigo is a good friend. Seek him out."

"I'll go, but I won't be there forever."

"I know, but go and you won't be disappointed."

"Fine."

**2 weeks later**

The carriage pulled up to the gate and Vivienne's gloved hand gave the card to the guard, who looked at it and opened the gate.

"Welcome to Grotto Cachee, Madam."

"Thank you, Monsieur."

Once the carriage pulled to the entrance, she stepped out to meet the caretaker of the castle, a man Jack had said was named Archer.

"Monsieur Archer," she said as she curtsied.

"There is no need for formalities here, milady." He chuckled. "Jack said in a letter you would come. He asked Inigo to be your companion."

"And where is my companion?"

"Here, milady." A gorgeous man stepped beside Archer. He had dark, curly hair and chocolate eyes that made you weak. He looked Mediterranean and his expression was one of frankness. She looked at him and he said, "Jack told me to take care of you during your stay, Lady Vivienne."

"Just Vivienne, please." She requested softly.

"All right. They will bring your things to the room Jack normally stays in."

"That would be nice." She said, taking his offered arm. They walked down the path to a bathhouse and she saw two individuals. The first was a man with strikingly long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was naked under the water like his companion, a woman with black hair and sensual eyes.

"Ah, Elic, Lili, may I present Vivienne? She will be staying with us at the request of Jack Sparrow." Inigo let go of her arm and she realized she was overdressed to be in a bathhouse. She was wearing her simple breeches under her gown and she decided to slip out of her gown. She was now in a simple shirt and her breeches.

"I was overdressed." She answered to the questioning looks.

"So where are you from?" Elic asked to make conversation.

"I was born in Russia and made my way to the colonies to become a pirate." She answered.

"How exciting." Lili said as she sensed the truth.

"I confess that I don't know why I am here at Jack's invitation."

"Why's that?" Inigo asked.

"I hate the man. I had to marry him at the King of England's request." She sighed.

"Why is that a problem?"  
"He is responsible for my lover's death. She killed herself rather after they were wed in Port Royal." She had to hold back the tears.

"I see." Elic responded. "Well, I'm sure Inigo here will make sure you are taken care of, right?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Has anyone seen Darius?" Lili asked. "They would get along fabulously."

The two men looked shocked. "No way!"

"Well, what would be the problem? She's immortal, she is no longer human."

"How would you know that?" Vivienne was taken aback.

"We are older than you, dear. I am a goddess, Inigo is a satyr, Elic is an elf, and Darius is a, well, he's Darius." Lili answered.

"Lili!" Inigo whined.

"I won't tell anyone your secret." Vivienne answered.

"If you do, they will not hesitate to keep you here." Lili said.

"I would love to meet Darius."  
"Why does everyone seem interested in me?" A new voice asked. He had dark wavy hair and huge, dark eyes. He saw Vivienne.

"Lady Vivienne." He said shaking her hand, as he had listened to the conversation while disguised as a blue thrush.

"You are Darius?" She asked.

"I am and I think you are beautiful." Darius said letting go. It was sad because he could feel her desire, but he couldn't fulfill it because she wasn't human anymore. "You are Russian, but your name is not."  
"My real name is Catherine, but I left that behind a long time ago." She said.

"You are very sad, depressed even at the loss of your lover. Your hatred for Jack knows no bounds." He said to her. "I read the desires of others and if they are human, I must fulfill them."

She nodded and said, "Well, Jack…nevermind. I would like to see you all at dinner." She wanted to take her leave, but something stopped her. Darius had felt her desires, so he no doubt felt the desire of her to want a man, a gentle man.

"We'll see you at dinner," Lili answered, sweeping all but Darius and Vivienne from the bathhouse.

"Darius."

"I know what you desire. A man's touch, but will you let me?"

"Yes. Come to my room later and you can show me a man's touch."

He smiled. "Welcome to Grotto Cachee, madam."


	9. Dinner With The Lords

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. Those at Grotto Cachee belong to Louisa Burton.

Chapter 8

Vivienne didn't know why she even agreed to come to Grotto Cachee. From the moment she got here, she saw nothing but debaucheries. Men and women in random acts of sex and she even saw women with whips, tied up people, and nothing short of appalling behavior.

She walked to Jack's room and sat down on the four-poster bed. Vivienne was excited by those acts and she wasn't sure why. She was attracted to Darius and from what he had told her, he could touch her with no consequences. She wasn't human anymore, maybe that was why he could sense her desires and not actually have to carry them out? She walked to the closet and pulled out a black evening gown. It was far more tasteful than she would have liked, but she quickly fixed that. Taking her knife, she cut through the skirts and made them reveal some leg. Then she took the knife to the top of the gown and got rid of the sleeves. _Much better_, she thought as she put it on. She left her long, wavy, black hair around her shoulders and walked down the hall after closing, locking the door, and putting the key between her bosoms.

Darius, in the guise of a gray cat followed her and she didn't even notice it. She walked down the hall and upon entering the dining room, spotted Elic, Lili, and Inigo pointing to her spot among them. She saw slaves were attached at the collars to carts, chairs, and the men at the table.

Those men all eyed her hungrily and whispered among themselves. Then Lord Sommer got bold enough to say something.

"Why did you not participate in slave week?"

"I was not here until this afternoon at the invitation of Jack Sparrow. I am Lady Vivienne and I am on vacation." She answered politely. "I have no need to give myself to another man."

Inigo looked at her. "You didn't have to answer him."

"I would not risk getting slapped in the face, Inigo. Thank you for your concern." She said, taking some food onto her plate. "Besides, it's still a man's world and it saddens me that women have to earn their place."

"It will get better for women, I promise you." Inigo answered.

"So, why did any of you not participate in this week's festivities?" Vivienne asked, picking at her plate.

"I did it for a long time, I am ready to just be a lady." Lili said as she drank of the French wine, looking at Elic.

"I did not wish to purchase anyone this year and I believe that Inigo is happy with the whores not participating in slave week." He chuckled. "Save you, Lady Vivienne. You are no whore by any stretch of the imagination. You never knew a man's touch, yes?"

"Yes." She replied, trying to stay quiet. "I just wanted to get away from my profession and it has been relaxing so far." At that, all the men turned to her.

Lord Sommer, the loud one, spoke to her. "What is your profession, Lady Vivienne?"

"Pirate." She said with a smile.

The other lords grew angry and one said, "It is because of you I am losing money."

"I can assure you all that I am not the only pirate on the seas. Perhaps you know another, Jack Sparrow? He is a lord of the English court now as I am a Lady, legally married to the horrid man and I wish that I didn't have to share anything with him, except his invitation to this castle." She sighed. "Look, you can't blame others, especially pirates for your problems. It is the tariffs that force people to piracy. I was born into royalty and I chose piracy over pampering because I wanted to earn a living."

Lord Sommer looked at her. "Milady? Your accent is Russian."  
"I am aware." She reflected sadly. "I left that place a long time ago."

"Lady Vivienne?" Elic asked, shaking her memories away.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell us about your piracy? I would love to hear some tales." He said, eating an apple.

"What do you want to hear about?" She responded.

"How about a tale about Jack?"

"No." She gasped. "I don't want to talk about him. Anything, but him."

"How about how you got started in piracy?" One lord asked.

"Ah…a fascinating story. It was the height of Russia's summer a long time ago. I forget the year, but it was a warm summer. My father, the Tsar, had gotten me a yacht for my eighteenth birthday. He took me sailing on it and my mother said that I looked like a vagabond in my brother's breeches. I smiled and then they came. Bartholomew, a pirate came upon our yacht. He asked if my parents had anything of value onboard. I naturally didn't want my mother to give up her jewels so I said 'I am of value, pirate.' He chuckled and said that I was now his treasure and took me from my parents. I heard my brother was sad, but was trained in the ways of royalty as I was trained in the ways of piracy. I met Jack some time after the death of Bartholomew and I've been Captain Vivienne of the _Red Death_ ever since." She finished to Elic smiling at her and Inigo gripping her hand. She realized that they knew she left a lot out and had kept up with her real father and herself in their spare time.

"Marvelous story." Inigo remarked, letting go of her hand.

Lord Sommer said, "You were stolen? Why didn't the Tsar take out a bounty and why didn't you go back when Bartholomew died?"

"The Tsar was busy with the tsarevitch and by the time Bartholomew died, I was so used to being a pirate, I couldn't go back to being a princess. I am happy with my position in life and I may visit my parents one day soon." She answered truthfully.

Lili spoke up. "Maybe it is time for all you gentleman to make good use of your slaves? I hear there are only two days left of Slave Week." She smiled at Elic.

"Come, Vivienne, I will escort you." Inigo said brightly.

They walked to her room and found Darius in the guise of a gray cat waiting for them. _I wonder if I could cuddle him?_ Vivienne thought as she opened the door and Darius went right for the bathroom.

"Good night, Lady Vivienne." Inigo said, kissing her hand gracefully.

She giggled. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded and closed the door. She locked it behind him and turned to find Darius tugging at her gown.

"I like what you have done with your gown, milady." He said.

"Thank you, Darius."  
"You should lie on the bed. I will do as you desire this night." He smiled and they got into bed with Vivienne wondering if she would enjoy it or fear it or both.


	10. The Deal and the Affairs

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. Those at Grotto Cachee belong to Louisa Burton, well, except for the Lords I made up.

Chapter 9

Vivienne awoke in the middle of the night to Darius beside her. She smiled, but Darius didn't stir. He looked so handsome asleep, but she shook the thought from her mind. She was Lady Vivienne Sparrow, but did she want to be?_ No_. She thought to herself. _There is nothing between us at all. _

She lay awake until first light. She just couldn't sleep and when she finally did, it was a dreamless sleep. She shuddered and twisted and turned. She just couldn't get comfortable.

Darius awoke to a slap in the face and sat up. He noticed that Vivienne was asleep, but apparently she was dreaming about Jack Sparrow. He had no idea why. After what happened last night, why would she? They had a passionate night of sex and Darius never felt so free in his life. He had to stay at Grotto Cachee, but he would look forward to her visiting, maybe even staying to be his companion. He watched her as he got dressed.

Vivienne awoke once more with the sun high in the sky. She looked around and found Darius relaxing with a book on the edge of the bed. She gently rose and sat on the floor in front of him. He closed the book, mentally noting where he was and sat down beside her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Vivienne asked, expecting a yell.

"You slapped me in your sleep, but I assume you were dreaming of Jack." He responded calmly. "I know you are going to apologize. Don't. I want you to stay with us. With me, at Grotto Cachee. Be my companion. I want to see you. I never felt anything like this before."

Vivienne looked in shock. "But I'm a pirate. A Pirate Lord at that, I can't just leave my post without announcing a successor. I have to retire. I need a month or two to hid my presence from all in the world." She was thinking about Rose. She had planned to see her grave every once in awhile.

"I can wait a month or two for your affairs to be in order. Besides, I have a feeling that you will announce Jack as your successor."

"To protect Rose's grave? Yes, I must. He's the only one who would be able too."

"All right, I understand. I will go speak to the Director and Caretaker of Grotto Cachee for this to take place. When will you leave?" Darius asked, hoping she would stay a few days at least.

"Tomorrow. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return." She smiled at him.

"I see your point. All right, but when you return, you must not leave without me again, unless of course it is to visit Rose." He smiled back.

"You should come visit Rose. She would have liked you."

"I can't now. I may be able to in the future. I promise, one day I will visit Rose's grave with you." He looked sincere, so Vivienne didn't press the matter.

"Okay, if you want to wait, so can I." She answered, hugging him.

A knock interrupted her conversation with Darius. He turned into a cat and she answered the door, fearful of whom it was. Her fears confirmed as Jack Sparrow walked into the room.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She breathed.

"You need a ride back to the Caribbean and Maria is there already. I offer a ride on the my ship." Jack stated smoothly.

"I want to leave in the morning, can you at least give me that if I agree?"

"I suppose. Hello, Darius." He said casually to the cat. The cat hissed once to the satisfaction of Vivienne and departed.

"Actually, I was hoping to leave as soon as possible."

"All right. I'll leave a note for Darius with Inigo." She said, taking out the parchment.

"I'll be at the front gate. Hurry." Jack said.

Darius appeared in the doorway in his human form. "I thought you would leave in the morning." This sentence caused her to put ink all over the parchment.

"You startled me."  
"I apologize. I suppose the sooner you leave, the sooner you will return to me."

She nodded. "I won't enjoy being away from you, but I promise I will stay with you to make it up to you." She smiled and kissed him. "Goodbye for the time being, my beautiful Darius."

"Lady Vivienne." He said, kissing her hand politely.

He walked her to the front gate and watched as the she departed. He sighed and was going to wait in his cave. He turned and walked up the path.

**2 Months Later**

Everything was in order. Jack would take care of Rose's grave and protect it. In exchange, she made him Lord of the Northern Seas. Barbossa would be jealous. Gibbs was now Lord of the Caribbean and on top of that, Maria and the crew of the _Red Death _were free from the curse of immortality. Vivienne was getting a journey to Grotto Cachee with Jack and his ship, the _Black Pearl_. She was happy, but what would he tell the king about her?

As if reading her thoughts, while they were drinking rum in his cabin, Jack asked. "The king? What do we tell him?"

"I should die. I mean, it would be the only way."

"Agreed. Shot by pirates? You are a well-known pirate and I could say you were buried at sea." Jack said, taking another swig of rum.

"I wouldn't go down quite that easily and you would have to say you did everything you could to save me." She said as he cringed.

"Yes, well, I suppose I could go with that."

"Or?"

"Or that you were at home in the Caribbean and I was away, but when I got back you were dead."

"From what?" She asked curiously.

"Influenza."

"I could see that. Go with the influenza story."

"Okay." He eyed her carefully. "You love him, don't you?"

"Darius? Yes, I do." She answered.

"More than Rose?"

"Never! I could never love him like I loved Rose." She said solemnly.

"I suppose not."

"He's waiting for me to return." She said, swigging more rum. "How long?"

"We should be there by sundown." Jack answered. There was a long pause as they both tried to gather their thoughts.

"I will miss you." She said suddenly.

"Do you wish me to visit you?" He asked.

"No, you need to take care of Rose. Darius and I will visit you one day. I promise." She answered.

"We're here." Jack said as he lifted her from the carriage. Darius was at the front gate with Inigo and the Director of Grotto Cachee.

"Director." Vivienne said with a curtsy. "Inigo." She stopped. "Darius." She whispered.

"Lady Vivienne." The Director said. "It is my understanding you wish to take a permanent residence in the castle with Darius."

"I wish to yes."

"The others have no objections. Nor do I. Darius says he's happy with you and that is our number one priority, the Follets' happiness." He continued. "Welcome to Grotto Cachee, your new home." He hugged her.

"Thank you, Director." She said as she hugged him back. "Are my gowns still in Jack's room?"

"Yes, but we need to--"

"That is her room now." Jack cut in, much to everyone's surprise. "I will not be returning to Grotto Cachee. I have to watch over my first wife's grave. It was a promise I made. Lady Vivienne can have my room."

"Thank you, Jack." She said.

"I'll see you and Darius when you visit Rose." He said and he got into the carriage and drove off.

"Vivienne." Darius breathed.

"Darius, shall we?" He nodded.


	11. Epilogue

I don't own Pirates

I don't own Pirates. DAMMIT! Vivienne and all crew on _The Red Death_ belong to me though. Those at Grotto Cachee belong to Louisa Burton, well, except for the Lords I made up.

Epilogue

**2000**

Darius and Vivienne sat in first class on the plane to Miami. Vivienne was worried about Darius, but he had worn gloves and he was holding her hand to signify he was with her, so all the jealous ladies glowered. She was going to see Rose's grave for the first time in forty years. After World War II, the Follets kept to themselves and Vivienne went into seclusion. Even Inigo worried about her. She wouldn't open her door to anyone but Darius.

He had finally convinced her that she should see Rose's grave and that he would go with her. It cheered her a little bit and they now sat on this plane. It was an uneventful flight and Vivienne was nervous. Jack had kept his promise, but was she ready to see him after all this time. She saw him last in 1960. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"Stop fidgeting, Vivienne." Darius told her quietly. "You'll just get more nervous about seeing Rose."

She hadn't talked to anyone for a few months, not even Darius. It was like she missed the sea, seeing Rose, or something. She couldn't quite figure it out. The plane landed and they immediately rented a car and went to the place where Rose would be.

Jack was on the porch. "It's been a long time, Vivienne."  
"Yes, Jack. It has." She said curtly and went into the house.

"That was the first time she has spoken in three months, Lord Sparrow." Darius said, shaking his hand.

"She was upset for not seeing Rose?" Jack asked quietly.

"I suppose she just missed seeing you."

"I see." Jack answered.

They walked to the back porch and found Vivienne sobbing at Rose's grave. She had tears streaming and she was trying so hard not to curse her former love.

"She is like this every tome she sees the grave, Darius. This time is no different."

"It's been 255 years." Darius said. "Should she not be over it?"

Vivienne motioned Darius over. She was not crying as much anymore as he bent down to hold her. Her jeans were tear-stained and she was unbelievably beautiful to him.

"This is Rose. Darius is here, Rose." She said happily. "I miss you, Rose. I love him as I've told you and I want you to be okay with that. Please give me a sign."

A woman with red hair and blue eyes, the spitting image of her Rose came to the porch and smiled at Jack. "Lord Sparrow, I hope your guests are hungry."

Vivienne was dumbfounded. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Rose and that's all she remembers. I found her in 1962 and have taken care of her ever since. She noticed the grave and asked if that was hers. I asked her if she remembered anything. She said there was no one or nothing she remembers save that she is immortal. She killed herself, but she was part of your crew. She wasn't buried in the coffin was she?'

"No," Vivienne whispered. "It was another girl that looked just like her."

"I thought as much. She refuses to remember that you abandoned her like that Vivienne and now you have to live with your mistake." Jack answered.

Vivienne looked at Darius and said, "I thought she wanted to be left alone. There is nothing more for me here. I can't return, Darius. It would break my heart."

"Let us at least eat and you can say goodbye."

"NO!" She startled him. "It would be more than I could bear."

Rose came out and smiled at her. "I hope you visit again soon, Mistress."

Vivienne stared after her and cried into Darius' arms as he carried her to the car. She couldn't see Rose, her darling Rose ever again and that was the curse she bore from her ship, the _Red Death._


End file.
